Vision
by Skovko
Summary: She had always said whatever happened between them, good or bad, she would come back if she ever had a vision that involved him somehow. Now she's standing in front of him and he forgets to think but just acts as she suddenly kisses him and tells him everything is forgiven. It isn't until later he remembers that old conversation.


AJ stared in surprise as he opened the door. He hadn't been expecting anyone this evening and he most definately had not imagined seeing her at his door. Not ever again. Not since they broke up. Not since he hurt her.

"Myla? What are you doing here?" He asked.  
"Can I come in?" She asked.  
"Of course," he answered.

He stepped aside and let her in. He closed the door behind her and turned around only to be surprised yet again when she moved in and attached her lips to his.

"I forgive you, AJ. I forgive you for everything," she murmured against his lips.  
"Myla," he whispered.  
"Please, I just wanna be with you. I need you so bad," she almost cried.

If he had stopped to think about it for just one second, he would have remembered an old conversation back in the happy days where she had said that no matter what would ever happen between them, good or bad, she would always come back if she had a vision that somehow involved him. However, he didn't stop to think. He just felt. Felt her body close to his, felt her lips over his, felt the heat coming from her. He had missed her so freaking much.

"God damn it, Myla, it's been so long," he said as he lifted her up.  
"Too long," she said.

He could definately agree with that but he chose just to kiss her and let his actions speak for him instead. He carried her into the bedroom and gently placed her down on the bed while hovering above her.

"God, I missed you," he said.

He started undressing her while his lips roamed her body. He soon had her naked, just as beautiful as he remembered, and he quickly got out of his own clothes as well. His fingers started trailing down her stomach but she grabbed his arms and dragged him on top of her.

"Please, AJ. I want you right now," she begged.

How he wanted to touch her and taste her but he figured he had all night and if she wanted him right now, he wouldn't deny her. He kissed her again and started pushing inside her.

He had missed the sounds she could make. Her panting, her moaning, her screaming, her begging, her crying. Every sound and word that came from her as he continued to trust into her over and over. He wished he could keep going all night, just constantly feeling himself move in and out of her, but even he had a limit. After making her cum three times, he finally let go himself.

"Myla, Myla, my beautiful Myla," he mumbled as he lied down next to her.

He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. For a short while they lied like that, none of them saying a word. It wasn't until she suddenly pushed herself away from him and got out of bed that he spoke up.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she walked over to her clothes.  
"I have to leave," she said.  
"Leave? But you just came back," he said.

She was fast to get dressed and he sat up and reached for her hand. She stood still but she didn't look at him. Her chest was heaving as if she was trying to keep herself calm somehow and he knew something was up.

"Myla, talk to me. You didn't just come here for a quick roll in the bed all of the sudden. That's not your thing," he said.  
"It's nothing," she sighed. "I really gotta go."

She pulled her hand free and walked out of the room and suddenly it hit him. That conversation a long time ago. No, it couldn't be. He jumped up from the bed and ran through the house. She was already at the front door, opening it, and he ran over and grabbed her shoulders to spin her around, not caring if anybody would see him naked in the open door.

"You had another vision, didn't you?" He asked.  
"AJ, I... I..." She stuttered.  
"Didn't you?" He raised his voice.  
"Yes," she answered.  
"Am I gonne die? When am I gonna die?" He asked.  
"No, AJ, you're not gonna die," she reached her hands up to touch his face, pulling him down for a kiss. "Don't worry. Everything's fine."  
"How can I not worry?" He asked nervously.  
"Ssh," she shushed him. "Everything's good between us now. No more anger, no more tears."

She kissed him again and then slowly backed out of the door, fighting to keep the tears in her eyes from spilling. His eyes filled up with tears as well as he realized there was only one other option if she hadn't had a vision of him dying.

"When?" He asked.  
"Ssh," she shushed him again.  
"When are you gonna die, Myla? Please, tell me," he begged. "You can't fucking leave me like this! Not now!"  
"It's all fine, AJ. All is forgiven," she gave him a sad smile and walked away before he could say anything else.


End file.
